A wolf in love
by LiskenLiz
Summary: What if you realise that the one thing you have been looking for all your life is just in front off you. Werewolf Santana Dani
1. Prologe

In the last 6 month my life has changed completely. On my 18th birthday I had my first change. Now you want to know what change I mean. I felt a terrible pain all over my body. I thought I was going to die or I wish I could die so the pain would go away. At first I thought I would pass out but I didn't. For the next 3 hours I felt every bone of my body break. After the pain has stopped all around me went black. After that I ran from my home, my friends and my life.  
Now 6 Month later I'm standing in front of my old home in a black Hoody. I am looking up at the window that once belonged to my bedroom. Next to me stands my best friend Dani. She looks at me with raised eyebrown . "Are you ready for this Santana?" Now I turn my head to her. "No." I look back at my old house. "But let's do this." I said and began to walk up to the front door.


	2. Welcome home

I knock on the front door. I haven't seen my parents in 6 months and I am really nervous. How will the react? As the front door opens my mother stands in front of me. Before I could say something my Mother engulfs me in a hug. "I have missed you so much." As my mum releases me I saw a tear ran down her cheek. "I have missed you too." I said as I wipe the tear from her cheek. I look behind me and see Dani looking at us. "Mum this is Dani. She and her family helped me in this last 6 month." My mum looks at Dani and smiles. "Thank you so much." Dani smiles back at my mum "No problem. She has helped me too." My mum led us into the living room. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to sleep?" Dani and I had to laugh at that. "No mum we are fine." I look at my phone and realize it was already 9 P.M. "Do you want to stay the night Dani?" My mum ask Dani. "No my parent and our pack are waiting for me. The all brought a house in this neighborhood so we are all together." My mum smiles at Dani while I led her to the front door. "Should I bring you home?" I asked her as she goes through the door. "Hey I am a big bad wolf I think I can go alone." Of course. "I just want to be nice." She waves at me as she goes down the driveway. I go back to my mother and hug her again. "I really missed you." She hugs me back and pulled away. "Will you go to school tomorrow?" She looks at me? "Yes."Is my only answer before I go to my old room. Nothing has changed in her but everything in my life has changed. I change into clothes to sleep which are too baggy. In this 6 month I lost weight and trained every day how to fight. So my body is very athletic now. I go to bed and fall asleep very fast.

At the next morning I wake up at 6 in the morning. At first I take a shower and look into my wardrobe for something to wear. Everything in here is too baggy. I have to go shopping in the afternoon maybe Dani will go with me. After that I go down to eat breakfast. The first thing I notice is my dad who sits at the table. "Hey Dad." My dad stood up and hugs me tight. "How have you been baby girl?" I hug him back and cry softly. "Good. But I have missed you." He wiped the tears away and smiles at me. "We have missed you too. How is this whole pack thing?" He looks at me. "It is not so bad. I had to get used to this mind reading thing at first. But now it isn't so bad." My parents look shows that they are confused. "What is mind reading?" I laugh lightly. "The people in a pack can communicate in their minds." My parents and I eat breakfast before I go to my room to collect my things for school. I can't stop thinking about one thing since I am back. Now I have to know it."Mum?" I look at the back of my mum's head. "Yes sweety?" Now or never. "How were Hannah and Quinn while I was away?" My mum turns around and looks at me. "They were really shocked and sad. The first weeks the called every day but after that they stop calling. I think they couldn't deal with the thought of losing you." Oh wow. That hurts. I couldn't call any of them and I am really sorry for that. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad." I go to the front door as my dad walks up behind me. "Wait. Me and your Mum have a surprise for you." He opens the front door and goes to our garage. "It was supposed to be a birthday present. Better late than never." He opens the gate and there is a black Suzuki motorcycle. "Oh my God" I look at my parents with an open mouth. "This is mine?" Both my mum and dad smile at me. "Yes sweety." My mum gives me a black helmet and kiss me on my right cheek. "Be careful." They go back inside as I put my helmet on and drive to Dani.

"Oh my… What the Fuck is that?" Dani almost screams as she sees my new motorcycle. "It was a present from my parents" She looks totally shocked but happy at the same time. "Here" I give her another helmet. "Wait I should tell you that the pack meets tonight at 9 P.M. And you can bring your parents with you if you want." I get onto my motorcycle and wait for Dani to do the same. "I will ask them when I am home but I think they will say yes." After 10 minutes we arrive at my new and old school. I park in the parking lot and go to the principal office with Dani. Principal Figgins gives us our schedules and we go to our first class which is math. Since 6 month I haven't been in a class full of humans. My alpha which is Dani's dad told me many things about changing, our pack, the history and about mates. Every werewolf has one mate something like a soul mate. If a werewolf sees their mate for the first time their whole body freeze and you can't control yourself at first. The bell rings and Dani and I go to the lunch room. While I talk to Dani I bump into some one. " Sorry I didn't saw you." The person turns around and I am shocked as I realize who is in front of me. "Hannah?" She looks like she just saw a ghost. "Santana?" I force myself to smile at her. "Hey." She doesn't respond but she doesn't leave either. Before I could say anything I felt a pain in my cheek. A really bad pain. Then it hit me. Hannah has slapped me.


	3. Old friends

Chapter 2

"Hey" Hannah asked me pissed. "You left six months ago and everything you have to say is hey" she yelled at me but I couldn't say anything. I am too busy fighting myself from turning in front of her. Dani watched me carefully so she could held me back if I lose control. Hannah stops the yelling and just looks at me with tears running down her checks. Hannah looks in my eyes and takes a step back in shock. "Santana your eyes." I couldn't move I just balls my fist and take deep breaths. Dani steps in front of me and tries to talk to me but I could hear her. I feel how I was dragged into an empty bathroom and hear how Dani locks the door. She returns to me and lays her hands on my shoulders. "Santana look at me." I am not listening I just stare at a wall. "Look at me." She yells this time and I meet her eyes. My eyes are still gold. How I know? Because I still have to fight against my wolf. "S you have to take deep breaths. Breath deep and slow." I do as I am told. "Very good. And now tell Snix that you are in control not her."

_You need to calm down _I told Snix.

_I don´t need to calm down that bitch slapped us _she snapped at me in my Head.

_She was our best friend so shut the fuck up_

_She was your friend I don´t know her you idiot _I laughed in my head.

_We are the same person so you just said that you are an idiot too  
Whatever _

After this I close my eyes and after I open them again Dani is smiling at me. Snix is my wolfside my pack named her this. "Welcome back S." I smile back at her "Thank you Dani." "Not a problem S. I told my dad I would look after you." Her father is great and really understanding. I look at myself in the mirror. Yes the original color of my eyes is back. A deep brown almost black.  
"Do you want to go home or stay?" She opens the door and walks into the hallway. "I think I will stay." We walk to our class. Her father somehow managed that we have every class together so Dani can help me if I lose control. We now sit in our third class history. I never liked and never will like history. It is just fucking boring except my history. Werwolf history is amazing.

_San? _I hear in my head and look to Dani. _What?_

_Who was that girl in the morning? Her name is Hannah i think._

She asks still in my head.

_She is my best friend. Okay she was my best friend before I left. And now she hates me. _I am really hurt but what had I expect I left for six month without saying a single word to her or... Quinn...

_I am sure she doesn't hate you_ Dani tries.

"Santana what are you thinking about?" Dani asks this time out loud. I shake my head " Nothing". The bell rings signal the end of this lesson and the begin of lunch. "You want to go in the cafeteria?" Do I want to? NO! Will I go anyways? Yes! I look at Dani " Let's go."

In the cafeteria it's crowded like hell and it stink. Since I am Werwolf i can smell and hear unbelievable good. "You okay? See anyone you know?" I look around and see indeed some people I know. "No and yes. It stink." I grimace. Dani laughs softly "You will get use to it." For the rest of this day I didn't see Hannah or Quinn and I am not sure if it is a good or a bad thing. After I got home I went straight in the basement and worked out for two hours. Now I am laying on the couch in the living room and watching TV. I hear a noise in front of the door. I get up slowly because my parents shouldn't come home for two more hours. It sound like someone is pacing. I walk to the front door and open it to see who it is. "Hannah?!" I ask surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" Hannah looks at me with a look that I couldn't read. "How do you know someone is in front of the door?" She asks me confused. "I saw you through the window." I say felling bad about the lie. "Can I come in?" She asks and looks behind me. "Yes of course." I say with a small smile. "Do you want a drink?" I ask her as she comes into the kitchen. She just shakes her head and stands in front of me. "What happened with your eyes this morning?" She asks and stares into my eyes. Like she is waiting that it happen again. "W… What do… do you mean?" I take a step back. "You know what I mean Santana. Don't play dump." I just stare at her hopping she would drop it. _Dani? Come to me house. NOW! _  
"Your eyes changed colors. They were golden. How is this possible?" She yells at me. Before I could say something the backdoor was open an Dani stands in the kitchen. "You okay Santana?" Her face is full of worry.  
_She wants to know what happened with my eyes this morning. What should I tell her? _ I ask her my voice filled with panic.  
_Calm down. _She says. "Hey I am Dani a friend of Santana and you?" she smiles at Hannah who looks at her. "I am Hannah an old friend of Santana." "You are Hannah? Santana talked about you non stop and how sorry she was that she couldn't call or text you." Hannah looks at me with tears in her eyes. I walk closer to her and wipe a tear that fell from her eyes away. I take one more step closer and hug her. At first she hit my chest but I don't let go instead I hold her tighter. After a moment she hugs me back and cries into my chest. "I really missed you S." I put my chin on top of her head try to hold my own tears back. "I am so sorry I had to leave." She pulls back and wipes her tears away. "Why did you had to leave?" she asks while looking in my eyes. "I…" I look to Dani who shakes her head. "I can't tell you… not now." Hannah looks at me with a sad expression. "I want to tell you. I really want to maybe in a few weeks." This brings a small smile on her face. "I have to go Quinn is waiting for me." My body goes stiff as Hanna mentions Quinn. "Quinn?" Hannah looks at me "Yes she didn't take losing you well." I can't take a breath after she said this. "You should come around sometime this week." All I could do was nod. She leaves my house and I just stare at my wall. I never wanted to hurt her not Quinn. "What have I done?" I whispered to myself but Dani hears me.

So this is chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Who do you think should be Santana's and who should be Dani's mate?


End file.
